The Mating Challenge: Kittypet Edition
by Morningleap
Summary: When twolegs buy a kitten, named Waffles, and bring him home. He thought he was fine, but when he got one year old, he decided he wanted the outdoor kittypet life. He thought he would have to fight to earn his position in the neighborhood, but the toms have another challenge for him... Rated M for sex scenes/Warriors mating lemons
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, whats up my lemon lovers! So, I know everyone is telling me to write more of Matingclan, but I am having serious writers block, yo. So I decided to try something a little different. Okay, we all know that people have written tons of mating lemons and Matingclan stories, but what about other plots with sex scenes? I've been wanting to do this for a while. Okay, here we go._

_This is the story about a tom that is bought by twolegs and ends up being an outdoor cat, he thought he would have to fight to earn his way as a head cat of the neighborhood, but they had a different task for him..._

* * *

_ Waffles stood and stretched out his legs, shaking off his fur, he let out a mrrow of excitement. He had decided that today he was old enough to become an outdoor cat like he'd always wanted in his kittypet life. He knew all the twolegs were still asleep, and he also knew that the smallest twoleg always slept with her window open. He bounded from his cat bed and up the stairs, slipping into the closest room. A glimmer of faint sunlight beamed through the window, casting a yellow ray on the twolegs face. He hopped out of the open window, and now he was outside. He had been wanting to slip outside since he was six months old, but he decided it wouldn't be safe for him. So, he waited until he was a year old, which he was, today._

_Now on the roof, he slowly and cautiously made his way onto the ground, the grass moist from the past days rain. He padded until he made it to the 'parking lot' as the twolegs called it. The foggy, cold, and moist morning air flew through Waffles brown tabby pelt. Sending shivers along his skin._

_"Who are you?" Waffles arced his head around and then whipped the rest of his body around to see a small group of toms standing nearby. An orange tabby stood in the front of the group, "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Waffles," Waffles greeted calmly, his haunches settling onto the hard, bumpy-textured ground. _

_"Garfield," The orange tabby tom said, his voice was now calming, seeing this tom was from the twoleg nest. _

_"I'm Buck," A brown tabby tom said that stood just behind Garfield, he was slender, short._

_"Bruno," A large, muscular brown tom grunted._

_"And I'm Ollie," A pure white tom chimed, he seemed friendlier than the others, he was a lot younger than the others too. _

_"You're the Bronsons' new cat," Garfield pointed out as he sat down with a smirk, "And now, what, you're running away?"_

_"Oh, no." Waffles corrected him, "I just wanted to be an outdoor cat."_

_"Yep, thats what I was hoping." Garfield yipped, he turned to his gang, muttering things under his breath to them, then turned back to Waffles, "You want to be an outdoor cat? You do what we say, or we kill you."_

_Waffles eyes went wide in surprise, his paws started shuffling uncomfortably, "What do I need to do?"_

_"To show everyone we're the head cats, we have to mark out territory... Using she-cats." He snapped happily, "You mate with every she-cat in the neighborhood in two moons, all forty-four of them, you can join us."_

_"I'm... I'm a virgin." Waffles muttered, his tail flicking._

_"Thats fine, we'll find out who the sluttiest she-cat in the neighborhood is, and let you know tomorrow," Garfield mewed, "And remember, we all did this to be in the group, so don't think we're being mean."_

_"Of course." Waffles nodded._

_"Goodbye," Garfield spat, turning around and swaggering away, his posse following close behind. _

_Waffles, baffled, walked back into his twolegs yard, hopping once again onto the roof and into the window. He settled onto the small twolegs bed and thought deeply about what had just happened. It happened in a heartbeat, could he have said no without being killed? Besides, mating is great! Right? He didn't know! He flipped over on his back, his belly exposed, and went to sleep. _

* * *

_I want to fill in the she-cat positions with OCs that people send me! Review or PM, either one. Only She-cats! Kittypets only! Okay, please send them in if you like my other stories. :)_


	2. Lilly

_For everyone who thought Waffles name is funny, that is my real life cats name, and I meant for it to be funny. Just for everyone who thought, "Why?" X3_

* * *

**_Anyhow, Lilly, one of the sent in OCs is who I chose for his first mating. Hope ya like! And please no harsh comments, I fully understand that cats do not mate for pleasure, this is a story of pure fiction._**

* * *

Light beamed through the open window and into Waffles eyes. One popped open, scanning the area around him, the twoleg was still asleep, it seemed early in the morning, and it wasn't a surprise she was still sleeping. He got up, stretching, and yawned with a smile. Then he saw four toms standing outside the window.

"What..?" He snapped back into reality. He squeezed through the opening of the window, and then settled on his haunches in front of the toms.

"Well, it's time." Garfield said flatly, "I hope you've been humping something for practice or something."

"Oh, um, no. Was I suppose to do that?" Waffles asked quizically and nervously. Garfield laughed and so did his group, Bruno still frightened the lithe tom, and his burly voice and laugh sent shivers up his spine.

"Yeah, anyway, we found you a she-cat." Bruno piped up, interrupting the laughs.

"Oh... Great." Waffles mewed, trying to sound excited, then failing miserably.

"Her name is Lilly." Garfield explained, "She's mated willingly with all of us, especially the toms that stay in the house, shes a breeding cat. Ya know, get bred, twolegs sell your kittens."

"That must be awful..." Waffles mused.

"No, she loves it, shes a total slut." Garfield scoffed.

"Great?"

"Yes, it is, c'mon, I'll show you where she stays." Garfield vaulted over the roof, landing gracefully on the deck beside it.

They all followed, Waffles close behind. Garfield guided Waffles to a towering pink house, the sizable home was larger than the others, on the nicer side of the neighborhood. They stood at the door, Waffles staring up at it in awe. A window was placed directly beside the door, and Waffles noticed when the lace white curtains ruffled and a small she-cat appeared.

"Oh, Lilly!" Garfield exclaimed, "Come out!"

Lilly nodded, disappearing and reappearing from the cat door in front of them.

"Hello, boys." Her voice was sweet, seductive. Waffles stood staring at her awkwardly.

"Hello, Lilly, we have a new tom here we're giving the challenge, and we need you." Bruno told her.

"He's a virgin," Ollie pointed out, "Go easy on him."

"Oh~ I'd love to," Lilly chimed, wrapping her tri-colored tail around Waffles, and pulling him behind her twoleg nest, Waffles looked back, looking for help, but they were already gone.

Her brown, white, and black fur wavered with the wind, as she walked. Waffles couldn't believe she agreed to have sex so easily, it was strange to him. Lilly guided him into a small cat-house, and she released his tail.

"Listen, Waffles, is it?" She asked, he nodded, "I'll go easy on you."

"Good, I-I'm sorta nervous." He said lowly. She giggled, approaching him.

"Wait.. Wha...? Oh..." Lilly began to massage Waffles balls, until his member slid from its sheath.

"Oh, wow. You're pretty big, much bigger than Bruno, how old are you?" She asked, astonished.

"Um, ah, a year." He faltered between gasps, his eyes closed.

"Wow, thats impressive." She complimented. She continued to wrap her muzzle around the cock, swirling her tongue around the head, her paw running up and down his shaft.

Lilly pulled away, leaving Waffles getting to his paws in protest.

"Calm down, tom," Lilly laughed, flicking her tail, "It's your turn to do some work."

She got into a crouch, but held her hind high in the air. Waffles hesitantly mounted her, and her hind lowered as he got into the basic mating position. He bit into her scruff, making her whine, but with a smile. He placed his cock in her core, and waited for permission. She nodded and moved in and out of her.

"Waffles, you're the virgin, not me, fuck my pussy!" She demanded, without really thinking, he slammed inside her. Making her squeal.

He continued to thrust into her, his barbed dick slamming against her walls, tearing her up.

_"Oh, wow!" _She yowled as he continued to penetrate her, he smiled as his jaws grasped around her scruff, enjoying that he was pleasuring the she-cat, "You're huge..."

"So... I'm doing this right?" He asked, making Lilly laugh wildly.

"Yes, you're doing perfect." She mewed, digging her claws into the dirt under her, "Faster..."

He quickened, grunting with each thrust. She moaned, her teeth then clenching together.

"I...I'm about to..." Lilly moaned, bucking against Waffles thighs.

"Not yet," Waffles hissed through her scruff.

"But, I-"

"Not yet!" He demanded.

"Mmh... That's so hot." She moaned, and he laughed, releasing her fur, but continuing to slam into her.

"Ah, ah, ah, oh, yes, right there!" She yowled as he continued to slam into her G-spot, pleasure running in waves through her body.

"I-I'm cumming!" He hissed, he penetrated her once more as he climaxed, hot, sticky substance filled the she-cat.

Not seconds after, she climaxed as well, her juices mixing with hers as he slid out of hers. He licked his cock until it slid back into its sheath.

"Wow, that was something," Lilly gasped, her side heaving, "Tell your little friends, I give you a ten." She laughed.

"Ha, thank you..." He laughed awkwardly.

"I hope you don't sound this nervous around the other she-cats." Lilly and Waffles arced their heads around to see Garfield and his gang standing in the entrance of the cat-house.

All of their dicks were fully unsheathed, dripping. Lilly smiled, but Waffles fur burned with embarrassment.

"Can I take you next, Garfield?" Lilly asked, her tail swishing.

"Oh, um, boys, show Waffles where his next target is." Garfield said, walking over to Lilly, his member getting hard again.

"Sure thing, Gar, and have a good time." Bruno winked, then walked us out of the cat-house.

* * *

_Thank you, hope you liked it, R&R and F&F! Okay, PEACE! _

_From: Morningleap_

_To: My Lemon Lovers! :D_


	3. Dawn

"Okay, listen up, Waffles," Bruno snapped suddenly as they started towards a small cottage-like house, "This is the Johnsons' place, Dawn lives here."

"Dawn?"

"Dawn. Now, I know you enjoyed yourself with Lilly, who doesn't? But Dawn, shes classy, and we've decided your not doing this alone."

"What alone? She's not going to accept?"

"No! We've all been trying to get in her pussy for years, and now, we're forcing her." Ollie explained.

"You mean...?"

"Rape." Bruno spat out.

"I don't know if I can do that-"

"You will." Bruno hissed forcefully.

"Or you're gone." Ollie said.

Waffles nodded slowly, wasn't Lilly enough? He was exhausted from mating, and now he had to mate again.

"There." Bruno pointed out. Waffles followed his gaze. and he froze.

A gorgeous golden tabby she-cat crouched over a small water bowl, her eyes shut. A tight collar clung to her neck, a small bell dangled from it. She yawned before sitting on her haunches, and starting to groom her lower quarters. She was in heat.

"Wow..." Waffles started, his cock began to unsheath, but he tried to hide it.

"No need to hide it," Bruno said, "We all know shes hot."

"I-I..." Waffles stuttered, "I..."

"You want her, don't worry I'll start." He assured him, bounding over to Dawn. She seemed not the slightest bit interested in him.

"Mmh, she's something isn't she?" Ollie whispered to him, now Bruno was edging uncomfortably close to the she-cat.

"Yeah." Waffles barely got out.

"Oh, there we go..." Ollie muttered to himself, Bruno was holding down the she-cat. One paw on her neck, one paw on her spot above her tail.

"Please.. Stop..." Dawn faltered, "I-I'm a virgin, I-I can't do this..."

"Shut up!" Ollie hissed as we edged closer.

Bruno mounted the she-cat, running his cock along her core. It began dripping in no time, becoming wet and warm.

"Ha ha, what a slut!" Bruno exclaimed, Dawn kept her mouth shut, but her eyes were flooded.

"I...I am not." Dawn murmured.

"Just shush," Ollie hissed, mounting her head and sticking his moist dick in her face. She flinched back, but Bruno dug his claws in her thighs and she engulfed the long, dripping cock.

"Oof!" Dawn muffled as Ollie shoved his entire member down her throat, grunting.

Dawn swirled her tongue on his shaft, running a fang along his member, making him wince with a moan. Then Bruno started at her pussy, slamming his hard cock into her. His barbs tore at her virgin walls, and she cried through the dick in her mouth. Waffles just stood in awe as he watched them, his cock pulsing with the need for mating. He finally settled on his haunches, starting to take his paws and run it along his dick.

"Oh, fuck, she is tight..." Bruno moaned to his friends. He continued to penetrate her pussy.

"She sucks like a pro," Ollie told them.

"Oh..." Waffles moaned as he rubbed his shaft, "Damn..."

"Waffles, come take some of this." Bruno said, he withdrew from the she-cat, his dick still erect.

Waffles excitedly bounced over to the she-cat, lust clouded his eyes. He mounted her, then, without warning, penetrated her. She yowled against Ollie's cock. Waffles snickered and continued to pull all the way out then into her again.

"Ah! Oh, my! Ugh!" Dawn hissed, spitting out Ollies member, "Oh it's so hard!"

"You take his hard cock, slut!" Ollie hissed in her ear. Then sat down, starting to play with himself.

Bruno and Ollie were now jacking off as hard as possible, their heads thrown up in ecstasy. As waffles fucked her harder, her bell of her collar jingled with every thrust as she was thrown forward.

"Oh... Waffles, fuck my sweet pussy..." She mewled like a kit begging for milk.

"You filthy slut," Waffles grunted, "Oh... I'm about to... Fuck!"

He shot his load into her core, filling her up. It seeped around his cock and onto the ground.

"Ooh~ I'm cumming!" Dawn squeaked as she let out her juices.

Bruno joined Ollie beside Dawns head, spurting their semen onto the she-cats face. She fell over as Waffles dragged his cock out of her tight core, it still dripping with cum.

"Ah... fuck yes." Ollie groaned as he came, Bruno just erupting in a series of moans.

"Thanks Dawn, maybe I'll see you again some time." Waffles meowed to her, licking the top of her head.

"Yes... Ah... I'll... See you... Around..." Dawn faltered, barely able to breath.

"Let's go boys." Bruno said, padding off. Waffles and Ollie followed.

Waffles thought he'd feel guilty about raping her, but he loved it, and so did she. He felt no remorse.

* * *

Garfield approached the three toms that stood chatting to each other happily.

"Well, how was she boys?" Garfield asked, his tone happy and chipper.

"Great..." Ollie confessed.

"Yes, amazing." Waffles admitted, Garfield laughed.

"I'm glad you thought so, next is Blossom." Garfield directed, it wasn't even out of morning yet, and it was time for number three.

"Blossom? Now who is Blossom?" Waffles asked, tired as he bounded after the three toms.


	4. Blossom

Waffles paws-pads burned from the hot pavement, and he slowly eased onto the grass. Garfield was in front, leading the three toms towards a decent-sized twoleg nest. Waffles looked around them as they neared it, and he noticed something.

"Wait, where is-?"

"He's gone. I wasn't going to tell him, but his twolegs were talking about getting rid of him." Bruno explained, his tail lashing.

"Oh... Sorry-"

"It's fine."

"We're here~!" Garfield chimed in a sing-song voice. His orange tabby pelt complimented his emerald eyes perfectly with his cocky grin, "Blossom, she's an indoor cat. She's not coming out."

"Then how do you expect me to..." He looked around him, seeing how everyone was staring at him, "No. No! I'm not going into that house."

He stalked through the cat door, his claws clicking onto the hard tile floor as he walked. He looked about the place, a bird of many colors perched on a small fake tree inside a cage, walking around a corner revealed a neat kitchen... And a lithe cream tabby and white she-cat.

Waffles leaped onto the counter, staring at the she-cat who didn't realize his presence. He raped Dawn... He didn't like the idea, but he didn't want Garfield to slit his throat. Carefully getting a paw close to the she-cats neck, he swiped her down onto the counter.

"Ah! What-?" He stood over her, she shook lightly, "P-Please-Please don't rape me. I-I know you're with the other toms, please."

"Sorry, Toots, It's just buisness." Waffles assured her, "Now, you're unexperienced, but try. Go ahead and do your thing."

"Please-"

"I mean now." Waffles ordered forcefully.

She sighed as he sat on his haunches, she ducked under him, licking at the opening until his member came out.

"Oh yes, thats it." Waffles said, reaching over her and rubbing her core.

"Mmh!" She squealed as he touched her, rubbing around until she was wet.

"Keep sucking!" He hissed, mounting her head and humping into her face.

She rubbed his balls and continued to lick around the shaft. He hadn't rubbed her core for ten minutes before she spat out the cock, moaning as she came.

"That was too soon... You need to be punished." Waffles told her, making her wince as she was flipped over on her back, her wet pussy exposed with her legs opened.

He laid on top of her, his hard cock laying on her core. He pulled back and forth again and again rubbing his hard dick on her core. She whimpered, she wanted him in her, but she didn't want to admit it. He positioned the tip to her core, pushing into her slowly.

"Ah...ah..." She moaned as he slowly went inside her, wanting her to feel pleasure, not pain.

He began to pump slowly into her, groaning as he gave it to her.

"Blossom... You-You're so tight." He faltered, barely able to speak as she squeezed his cock with her virgin walls.

"Please.. faster..." She moaned, bucking against him.

He quickened, his cock tearing her up. She moaned wildly in bliss, Waffles breathing deeply.

"I-I'm gonna cum again!" She squealed, her juices squirting out of her.

"Agh! I'm going to fuck you until I cum inside your tight core!" He hissed into the she-cats ear.

"Yes! Yes, keep fucking me!" She moaned, screaming in pleasure.

"Ah, I'm about to fucking blow!" He screamed, pounding into the she-cat without mercy.

"Cum inside me!" She screeched, moving her tail into her ass and pumping it in and out wildly.

He moaned with a 'Ah' every time he slammed into her.

"Fuck!" He spat, shooting more cum than hes ever came before inside the she-cat.

"Ah!" She moaned as she came for the third time, her tail leaving her tail-hole.

"Oh... fuck..." Waffles groaned, pulling out the she-cat.

"No..." She whimpered as he exited her.

"That was amazing." Waffles told the she-cat, but there was no reply. She was too busy gasping for air.

"Please... I-I want more." She gasped, rubbing her core thinking about Waffles dick inside her again.

"Sorry, Blossom, maybe another time." Waffles told her, licking her forehead.

She whimpered, and he leaped off the counter. He stood in the doorway and watched her for a while.

"Waffles! Ah! Yes, Waffles pound my pussy!" She screeched throughout her house as she fucked herself with her tail.

"Haha, slut." He muttered as he slipped out of the doggy door.

He slipped outside, and the toms were waiting for them, he sighed as he saw they had erections.

"You're yells could be heard out here! Man, you got her good!" Ollie told him.

"We're not done yet," Garfield stated, we still have forty-one she-cat ready for you to mate with." 


	5. Andrea

((Oh my goshnesssssss... I noticed I made a 'you're' mistake in my last chapter and even though no one pointed it out it is driving me mad. So, I'm going to fix that. ON OTHER NEWS.

This story has gotten a lot bigger than I thought it was going to actually be. I am going to do next an OC I thought was really awesome. I hate that the one who sent it was a Guest and not a member of , but I'll have to live with it. It is a she-cat named Andrea, and she has a German accent and that is really rad. So... Yeah.

P.S I deleted 'Matingclan' and 'MLP Lemons,' because they weren't very popular. I will be creating another story very similar to Matingclan, it will be called 'Slave,' so look out for that. Anyhow, here the OC Andrea. :]))

**XXXXX**

My heart punched against my chest as we walked down the road, I couldn't believe this. I mated four times today, and it was just now getting to where the sun was completely in the sky!

"Waffles," His yellow eyes adverted from the azure skies to Bruno, who looked at him cockily, "A little tired there... Huh, buddy?"

"Oh, no! No, I-I am peachy!" Waffles garenteed, a fake, toothy grin tugged at the side of his mouth.

"Good," Garfield spat, his tail up and swishing, "Here's your next target,"

"She ain't from here," Bruno explained, "She's got this... Voice..."

"She doesn't know a lot of words either," Ollie started, "She like, speaks another... Language."

"This sounds difficult," Waffles admitted, "You sure this will be alright?"

"Yeah, sure," Bruno shrugged, his voice flat, "You've done it before,"

Waffles lightly sighed, knowing what was coming. Another rape. He shook off his pelt as he walked, looking about. He knew this 'foriegner,' wasn't going to be easy.

Garfield motioned his muzzle to the right where a quiant brick house stood, He sat down, grinning. Waffles shook his head with a laugh, bounding over to the home. A newly-painted white fence stood around the two-leg nest, wrapping around the backyard.

He leaped onto the fence, looking down into the yard. A wintery white she-cat with dark as midnight spots stood under a pine tree. Waffles jumped off the fence and into the yard. Making the she-cat jump.

_"Wer bist du?" _The unknown words were in a question form, and Waffles knew she was confused.

"Uh... Sorry?"

"Oh... I apoligise, I forget I am in other country." She corrects herself, standing and walking a bit closer to Waffles before sitting down, "I said, 'Who are you?'"

"Oh, I'm Waffles," He introduced himself, "You are?"

"Andrea," Waffles thought she said it longer than needed, but her accent was hardly readable.

"Andrea... do you know of the toms of the neighborhood?" Waffles asked discreatly, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"No..."

"They _rape _she-cats..." Waffles started to slowly circle the pretty creature, her eyes narrowing in fear.

"And?"

"I'm one of these toms..." Waffles explained, settling right beside her, "Now. We can do this easily or-"

She kicked her hind legs and was gone in a flash, "Hard way it is!"

She leaped onto the fence, but he jumped, hooking his claws into her and pulling her down. She hissed, clawing at the brown tabby tom as he struggled to hold her down.

"Man... Oof! Just be-" He mounted her and pushed down, securing her legs and front legs into a unmovable position, "-Still!"

"Release me!" Andrea ordered, squirming under Waffles grasp and spitting in anger, "Ich werde die Augen Kralle aus, bastard!"

"I don't know what your saying!" Waffles hissed, "So shut up!"

"Ur..." She continued to growl and hiss and stuggle as Waffles tried to position himself.

He started rubbing against her, getting his member out. The pink tomhood slid from the sheath and tried to touch her core. As he made it there, he began to rub on it, her teeth clenched as worry spread her expression.

She gapped her mouth as it began to feel good, but she still tried to reach her paw around and slice Waffles side.

He barely stuck his head in and she became very wet. Her wet core covered his member as he slowly slid it inside her, a hiss escaping her fangs as the pain shot through her.

He laughed and started thrusting in and out of her, his barbs tearing at her virgin walls. Her face returned to the same mixture of worriment and fear as he began to go faster. Pumping into her as he grunted with each thrust.

His noises made Andrea hiss in anger again, knowing she was pleasuring the tom. Soon though, she couldn't help but feel pleasure as he fucked her as hard as he could.

"Urgh...!" She moaned, starting to push against him, "I-I think I'm going cum..."

"Oh, so soon?" Waffles asked, pulling out of her and making her wince, he placed the head inside her again, starting to thrust into her.

She hissed as she came for the first time, Waffles continuing to hit her G-spot as she came.

"C-can you let me go now?" Andrea faltered, Waffles still pounding into her pussy.

"You think you're going to cum and not me?" He grunted, his member pulsing inside her.

"Please..." She begged, but Waffles ignored it.

She held back her moans and pleasure until he began to slam into her sweet spot again, sending thrills through her skin.

"I'm about to cum inside," Waffles muttered to the she-cat who retaliated with squirming.

"No, please, don't cum inside!" Andrea screamed, pulling away again, but Waffles gripped her in place with her claws in her thighs.

"Oh, I'm so close..." Waffles moaned, throwing his head up in ecstacy, "Moan for me,"

"N-No..." She grunted, trying not to release her excitement.

"You know you want to.." He muttered, slamming once more, as hard as he could, into her sweet spot. Making her scream.

"Ah! Waffles!" She shouted, pushing against him, "Oh..."

"Yes, you little slut, take it," Waffles groaned, "Oh, I'm cumming!"

"Don't- No!" He slammed once more before erupting inside her, his cum flooded her pussy and not much leaked out, "No.."

"Ah..." Waffles moaned as he fell out of her, regaining his footing and shaking off his pelt.

He left the she-cat on the ground. He jumped on the fence and left.

**XXXXX**

Garfield and the boys were sitting in a circle, chatting as Waffles approached. They stood as he came towards them, his tail flicking.

"She was insane!" Waffles laughed, skipping over to the toms.

"Did the voice affect anything?" Ollie asked.

"Not really, I think she was insulting me in that language though..." Waffles laughed, and they joined, Garfield nodding towards her.

They all got to their paws and started down the road.

**XXXXX**

"Ollie," Waffles whispered at the ivory tom.

"Yeah?" He responded, edging closer to Waffles as they walked.

"Did you ever... _Not _want to do this?" Waffles asked, trying not to say the wrong thing.

"Well... The first cat I ever liked, her name Tilly," Ollie explained, "I was training, you know, this, and Garfield he..."

Ollie stopped, looking over to side, his emerald eyes drifting away and he started being just out of it.

"Ollie? You alright?"

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it," Ollie slightly quickened, his pink paw pads scraping against the pavement as he hurried away, avoiding the convorsation.


End file.
